Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/NRW-Autorentreff
C-3PO und ich haben desletzt im Chat ein Treffen der Autoren aus NRW in Köln angedacht. Ich habe diese Seite eingerichtet, damit Benutzer, die daran interessiert sind (und nicht unbedingt auch aus NRW stammen müssen...;)) sich hier eintragen können. Als Treffpunkt habe ich mir überlegt, das Café Extrablatt auszuwählen, weil ich aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung in Aachen damit eigentlich bisher immer zufrieden mit war. Als Termin habe ich mir die Herbstferien (11.10. - 23.10.) bereits ausgeguckt, nach Möglichkeit wäre mir aber ein Werktag am liebsten, darüber lässt sich aber diskutieren. Wenn noch jemand Vorschläge oder Änderungen hat, soll er diese nur offen ansprechen! Beteiligte Mitglieder *Garm Bel Iblis *Interesse habe ich auf jeden Fall. Nur habe ich zu dieser Zeit keine Ferien, so dass ein Werktag (außer evt. Freitag) für mich nicht ginge. – Andro Admin · Disku 19:36, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Interesse besteht und solange es in der näheren Umgebung von Köln ist, kann ich wahrscheinlich auch. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, wie genau meine Planung für die Herbstferien aussieht, müsste man dann entsprechend gucken. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:12, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Ich bin zwar ein Hamburger Jung, bin zur Zeit aber in Bonn auf Dienstrise, nachmittags könnte ich... auch nächste woche. KitDiskussion 21:57, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich bin dabei. Wohne ja auch in Köln, insofern ist das n Katzensprung. Bin für alle Zeitpunkte in den Herbstferien offen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 21:59, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich kann immer, außer Sonntags, da kann ich erst ab 16:00 Uhr. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:28, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich könnte in den Ferien nur vom '''20. bis zum 24.' Wäre entsprechend auch mein Terminvorschlag... Schade wenns nicht geht. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:03, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich war schulisch beschäftigt, habe aber jetzt in den Ferien Zeit und freue mich auf schon auf das Treffen. Ich kann an jedem Tag, außer vom 18.-21. Oktober. Viele Grüße, 18:28, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Termin-Vorschläge Ich halte den 14. Oktober für passend. Da kann man sich dann auch gerne abends treffen, das Café hat lange (bis 00:00) auf. Die Leute, die Ferien haben, haben generell ja eh Zeit, und die die arbeiten, so wie Andro finden vielleicht trotzdem noch einen Weg zu kommen, da es abends ist. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:15, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Da ich mich hier nicht wirklich auskenne, ist es immer so ne Sache für mich, abends wohin zu fahren und dann wieder zurückzufinden. Allgemein finde ich die Idee gut, aber nicht zu spät... KitDiskussion 22:29, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Für Außenweltler (Nicht-Kölner): Ich kann euch am Bahnhof abholen. Von da aus sind es 10 Minuten zum Café. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:35, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Es geht eig um die Rückfahrt. KitDiskussion 22:39, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Kriegt man auch mi ein bisschen Planung gebacken. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:46, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Kannst mich ja begleiten, hab angst im dunkeln xP KitDiskussion 22:48, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Kein Kommentar. Aber für alle Köln-Fremden steht das Angebot. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:52, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Der 14.10. geht für mich gar nicht, da ich ein Badminton-Pflichtspiel habe. – Andro A • Disku 17:41, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Schade, ist da auch abends keine Chance? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 19:05, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Gerade abends, denn das fängt um 21:00 an... Freitags (also der Tag danach) ginge für mich. Dann wohl erst frühestens im frühen Abend. – Andro A • Disku 20:14, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST)